<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Love by PetitTsuki_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701611">Sweet Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13'>PetitTsuki_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, Love, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic recopilatorio de la actividad de la página en facebook de fin de semana del amor que abarcaba del día 12 al 14 de febrero. Son tres one-shots escritos específicamente para esta actividad y apenas están siendo subidos. Fics cursis a más no poder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Colores Sin Fin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Almas Gemelas<br/>Autor: Petit Tsuki<br/>Tipo: One-shot<br/>Advertencias: Esta historia es un mundo sin poderes por lo tanto Quentin y Peter son buenos además de que se conocieron en Stark Industries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter se sabía la historia de las almas gemelas de memoria, sus padres se lo habían contado desde que era pequeño, le habían contado la historia de cómo se conocieron, se enamoraron y terminaron teniéndolo a él como fruto de ese amor.</p><p>Aunque no era tan descabellado, la historia todos la sabían. En el mundo, las personas no podían ver los colores que los rodean hasta que encuentras a tu persona especial y está llena de colores todo tu mundo, allí descubres que es la única persona con la que estarás el resto de tu vida.</p><p>Cuando era pequeño, a Peter le pareció de lo más romántico la historia de cómo se habían conocido Richard y Mary Parker, hasta que cuando ellos se fueron y no volvieron por él, supo que lo más probable es que se fueron juntos.</p><p>Después de aquel desafortunado accidente de avión, Peter fue enviado a vivir con sus tíos Ben y May Parker, quienes lo acogieron en su departamento en Queens. Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, pero con el tiempo Peter fue superando su perdida.</p><p>Entonces cuando llego aquel fatídico día en el que su tío fue asesinado, el no sabía que las otras mitades de una pareja sufrían cuando perdían al otro, no lo sabía hasta que vio a May desorientada con todo; resulta que cuando una mitad de una pareja muere el que sigue vivo deja de ver los colores, aquello era lo que estaba sufriendo May Parker, lamentablemente ambos lo aprendieron de la peor forma y Peter tuvo que ayudar a su tía a adaptarse nuevamente a la vida sin su alma gemela.</p><p>De esos acontecimientos habían pasado años, ahora Peter siendo un joven prodigio de veintiún años era un gran científico, también muy importante en Stark Industries. Aunque eso si no era el mejor científico de la empresa, el era parte de un grupo de científicos llamado BLUE y en la empresa existía al menos otros cuatro grupos de científicos que él no conocía y que ahora camino a una junta llegaría a conocer.</p><p><strong>—</strong> ¡Llego tarde! — Era lo que susurraba mientras corría por los pasillos del edificio y tal era su prisa que choco contra alguien, quien cayó al suelo que lo jalo provocando que los dos cayeran al piso.</p><p>—No te puedes fijar por donde caminas — Reclamo la persona a la que había tirado, sin siquiera mirarlo y recogiendo los papeles que llevaba consigo.</p><p>—Perdón, no fue mi intención — Peter se disculpo y recogió sus cosas para ayudar al otro hombre. —Toma — Le entrego los papeles una vez que se levantaron del suelo.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando los ojos chocolates de Peter y los azules del otro hombre se encontraron y algo paso, no solo pudieron identificar los colores de sus ojos, sino que este acontecimiento sacudió algo en sus corazones y almas.</p><p>—Y bien, ¿Cómo se llama la persona que me tiro?— Dijo burlonamente el mayor cuando se compuso de haber encontrado a su alma gemela.</p><p>—Me llamo Peter, Peter Parker — Respondió y sonrió mientras sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían. — ¿Cómo te llamas tu? —</p><p>—Quentin Beck —</p><p>Los dos sonrieron mientras algo en sus mentes les decía que ya era tiempo de haber encontrado a sus almas gemelas, que los dos serian muy felices juntos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Poema en mi Lapida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Hanahaki Disease<br/>Autor: Petit Tsuki<br/>Tipo: Drabble<br/>Advertencias: Mencion de muerte, enfermedad ficticia. Posible OOC. AU sin poderes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quentin no tenía idea de cómo había terminado así, casi muriendo de amor y la causa más graciosa es que era por su enamoramiento de casi alguien casi diez años menor y el hijo de su jefe, Peter Stark. Aunque él nunca se hubiera esperado contraer Hanahaki, una enfermedad que lentamente lo consumía y le estaba quitando la vida.</p><p>—Hola Quentin — Saludo desde la puerta el causante de su enfermedad, quien se acerco a él, jalo una silla y se sentó junto a él.</p><p>Para el mayor quizás lo mas irónico no era el hecho de que se había enamorado del hijo de su jefe, sino que se había hecho amigo de Peter quien no sabía de su enamoramiento y siempre le rogaba para que se hiciera aquella operación que no solo le quitaría su enfermedad, sino que también le quitaría todos sus sentimientos y emociones.</p><p>—Hola Pete — El joven sonrió ante el apodo mientras sus ojos acumulaban las lagrimas que no estaba dejando salir.</p><p>—Quentin, por favor dime quien es — El joven tomo una de sus manos con las suyas rogando saber quien le estaba quitando el amor de su vida.</p><p>—Peter —Quentin dijo mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía mas ante las lagrimas de su amor. —No puedo —</p><p>Cuanto hubiera deseado Quentin gritarle a la cara su amor eterno pero no lo haría, no haría sentir culpable a alguien tan brillante como lo es su querido y honesto Peter Stark.</p><p>—Pero el te está matando —</p><p>—Pero sin importar eso lo amo — Respondió el oji-azul sintiéndose miserable al ver a su amor destrozado.</p><p>— ¡No entiendes que no te quiero perder! —Grito de repente el más joven sorprendiendo a Quentin. — ¡No entiendes que te amo! — Le reclamo haciendo que la sorpresa albergara al que estaba acostado.</p><p>Quentin de repente sintió como las ramas que le oprimían el pecho, las ramas que le oprimían el corazón se deshicieron haciendo que cayera desmayado y que Peter entrara en pánico llamando a un medico solo para saber que el amor de su vida se había recuperado por la declaración de amor que recibió. Días después Quentin salió del hospital a lado de Peter, ambos habían hablado sobre sus sentimientos y ahora eran pareja, Beck supo entonces que ahora ya no habría un poema en su lapida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flores en Invierno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Lenguaje de las Flores<br/>Autor: Petit Tsuki<br/>Tipo: One-shot<br/>Advertencias: investigación del lenguaje de las flores, OOC porque no se escribir sobre personas reales.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo inicio con una gardenia en la mesita que había a lado de la puerta de su tráiler, al principio solo aparecía una de esas flores y luego se le agrego una acacia amarilla. Con el paso de los días aparecía una de esas flores alternándose entre ellas.</p><p>—Tom, pareces distraído, ¿pasa algo? — Pregunto Zendaya cuando estaban terminando una escena.</p><p>—Oh, no es nada, solo que los últimos días han estado apareciendo dos flores en mi tráiler — Explico con una sonrisa el Ingles a su amiga.</p><p>— ¿Flores? Eso es extraño — Dijo la chica antes de sonreírle abiertamente al joven. — ¿No has intentado buscar el significado de las dos flores que aparecen? — Cuestiono para después ver al británico tomar su celular y empezar a buscar.</p><p>Cuando el joven encontró finalmente lo que buscaba se quedo sin palabras pues se leía en el navegador:”amor secreto”. Cuando Zendaya leyó lo que significaban esas flores casi chilla como fangirl, ¡Alguien estaba enamorado de Tom!</p><p>— ¡Oh por dios! —Exclamo extremadamente alegre haciendo que el rostro de Tom adquiriera un sonrojo digno de fotografía.</p><p>— ¡shhh! —La callo de inmediato. —Aun no sabemos quién puede ser y como es que logra abrir mi tráiler —Explico el joven a su entusiasmada amiga.</p><p>—Tu déjamelo a mí — Tom suspiro sabiendo que aquello seria problemático.</p><p>Días después Zendaya solo había averiguado que no era una chica, pero nada más, eso fue lo único que logro descubrir. Aunque ella casi preguntara a todos los que estaban involucrados en la película de spiderman. Poco después empezaron a aparecer flores distintas alternándose entre camelias blancas y claveles blancos que tenían el mismo significado: amor puro.</p><p>Luego aparecieron flores como la dalia violeta y variaciones de lirios que iban desde el amarillo hasta el blanco; la dalia significaba “amor que crecía día a día”, los lirios amarillos significaban “amarte me hace feliz”, los azules “amor tierno” y los blancos significaban “cariño y confianza”.</p><p>Y aunque Tom no lo quisiera admitir se empezaba a sentir sumamente especial cada día que pasaba esperaba encontrar una nueva flor solo para prensarla entre los libros que tenía en su tráiler y posteriormente guardarla en un álbum que había comprado para guardar todas las flores que recibía.</p><p>Posteriormente las flores volvieron a cambiar por una Miosotis “amor sincero” y por tulipanes blancos “mi amor por ti es extremo”. El de alguna forma ya estaba enamorado de su admirador secreto, como Jacob había llamado a quien le enviaba las flores cuando se entero de la situación que hacia sonrojar a Tom y reír a Zendaya, el ya estaba terriblemente enamorado de él.</p><p>Entonces un día se detuvieron y pensó que ya no volvería a ver esas hermosas flores de nuevo, así que el día que se encontró a Jake enfrente de su tráiler se sorprendió al verlo.</p><p>— ¡Hey! —Saludo el joven — ¿Qué haces aquí? —</p><p>—Vine a entregarte esto — Y el actor estadounidense le entrego un tulipán rojo con una nota en la que se leía “amor eterno”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>